The Internet of Things (IoT), that is, a system in which things in life are connected over wired and wireless networks and information is exchanged, is generalized. The IoT is a thing space connection network over which intelligent relations, such as sensing, networking and information processing, are cooperatively formed without the explicit intervention of the human being with respect to three distributed environmental elements, such as the human being, things and services.
As the IoT is generalized, a security threat also increases. For IoT security, security not having disconnection for the entire section from an IoT device to a system is required. In particular, the IoT is exposed to a greater security threat because devices having various functions and protocols have to communicate with each other and thus an open type standard technology needs to be used.
Meanwhile, a software-based random number generation technology has a problem in that a random number generation pattern can be checked using an advanced hacking technology in addition to lots of resources.
Accordingly, a natural random number or a true random number extracted from the randomness of a natural phenomenon for security between IoT devices is requested. This has an advantage in that a specific pattern is not present and cannot be predicted, but has a problem in that it is difficult to apply to a small-sized device because the size is very large, such a method is very expensive and an extraction apparatus is required.
Related prior arts include Korean Patent Application Publication No. 10-2015-0011284 “Immobilizer apparatus using random pulse generation and authentication method thereof” and Korean Patent No. 10-1244853 “Integration authentication method for user using random pulse generation.”